


Wizard Love

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <em>Rumbelle is Hope</em> event. The Storybrooke library isn't very popular. Belle sets out to change that by organizing a special concert, with the help of her husband Rumplestiltskin. Also features Henry and the entire extended family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon compliant up until near the end of season three. After that, there has been a non-specified amount of time where Storybrooke hasn’t exactly been perfectly peaceful, but Rumple and Belle have been together and relatively happy. They got married and stayed that way basically, with no dagger, or hat, or darkened heart to break them up. It’s just fluffy, and kinda silly, I hope at least it makes one person smile :)
> 
> Oh and fair warning, there’s a bit of a side order of minor Hook bashing, and then some OutlawQueen. I couldn’t quite resist. I never shipped OutlawQueen really but I’m a sucker for a happy ending. Those guys got a raw deal, I’d like to make that right.

It sometimes seemed like Storybrooke lurched from one crisis to another and there were never any peaceful moments. However, that just meant if there was a quiet moment, in between villains of the week stirring up trouble, it was something to be savored.

Belle Gold sat behind the library counter. The door was propped open, she could feel the slight breeze on her face. It tugged at wisps of her hair, she absentmindedly brushed the loose strands behind her ear. Ninety percent of her focus was on the book in front of her, the remaining ten percent was on the door.

Suddenly the heard the low murmur of voices and the sounds of steady footfalls. Belle looked up from her book and towards the door with hope. However, the pair of dwarves, just passed by without even casting a glance through the open door.

She sighed heavily. She loved books. There was a reason Rumplestiltskin had given her a library - twice. Belle loved how the books smelt, how the pages felt, but most of all she loved the stories contained within them. When she was little the books were her passport to adventure. Now she was older, but they still had the capability to transport her to new places.

Running the library in Storybrooke meant more to Belle than just something to occupy her day. In some respects she viewed it as a responsibility. Not as a guardian for the books, but as their advocate almost. Books were meant to be read, but frequently entire days passed without any visitors to the library. It felt like no one shared her passion for the written word.

A chirping noise disrupted the silence. Belle looked at the clock, before picking up her phone from the counter. She clicked the alarm off and pushed herself to her feet. Barely a minute later she had gathered her things and was pulling the library door shut, locking it securely. It didn’t take long to clear up from a day where she’d had no-one but books for company.

Belle walked over to the pawnshop. She pushed open the door, the bell over the shop door chimed. A moment later Rumplestiltskin appeared from the backroom. When Belle saw him a slow smile spread across her face. She moved towards him.

“Hey sweetheart,” he greeted. Belle wrapped her arms round him, leaning into his chest. Automatically, he returned the hug. “Is everything ok? Bad day at the library?”

“Nobody likes books anymore,” Belle complained, her words muffled by Rumplestiltskin’s suit. “Even Henry doesn’t come to the library these days, Emma said he was busy playing with his video game, whatever that is.”

“Well that’s a problem easily solved,” Rumplestiltskin said, his lips brushing the top of her head.

Belle stepped back, looking at Rumple suspiciously. “Easily solved?” she raised a skeptical eyebrow. “What, are you going to add visiting the library as a condition on the rental contracts?”

“Of course not,” her husband muttered.

Belle narrowed her eyes. His fingers were rubbing together, a sure sign he was not telling her everything. She didn’t say a word, she didn’t have to, as the seconds ticked by Rumplestiltskin looked increasingly sheepish.

“It wouldn’t have been a condition,” he insisted.

“I want people to visit the library because they want to Rumple,” Belle told him firmly. “Promise me you won’t make anyone visit.”

Rumplestiltskin sighed. “Alright Belle, I promise. Let’s go home.”

*****

Later that evening Belle was curled up on the couch in the living room. She knew it was ridiculous to feel this dejected, just because the library was unpopular. However, the library was what she had for herself, independent from her husband. It was her carving out a place for herself in this town, and right now she felt like she was failing.

“I have something for you.” Rumplestiltskin stepped into the room, waving what looked like a flat piece of black plastic in one hand.

He sat down on the couch next to her and Belle turned round, so she was leaning against him rather than the edge of the couch. He put his arm round her and held the plastic device in front of them both. With the press of a button one side of the device lit up, showing a colorful screen.

“It’s a tablet computer, like the one at the library but portable. I thought you could use the internet to look for ideas to encourage people to use the library more,” he explained, a smug look of self-satisfaction on his face.

“Oh Rumple, that is a great idea,” Belle breathed, her eyes bright with interest. She leant forward and kissed him soundly. “I should have thought of that.” With her admission Rumplestiltskin looked even more smug, causing Belle to roll her eyes at him. “Help me look?” She frowned at the device. “Where’s google?”

Rumplestiltskin tapped the screen, bringing up the tablets browser. A moment later the familiar google homepage was on screen, and the on screen keyboard was visible waiting for Belle’s commands.

“Ok, what to search for first? Library events maybe?” Belle gently tapped the letters on screen, her tongue poking between her lips as she concentrated.

Rumplestiltskin nuzzled her neck and kissed the side of her mouth. “You’re irresistible you know that?”

“Hold that thought for later,” Belle told him, a fond expression on her face, before she was struck by a sudden suspicion. “Where did you get this tablet and how do you know how to use it?”

“I borrowed it, the shepherd owed me a favor,” Rumplestiltskin answered easily. “I promised you I wouldn’t make anyone visit, not that I would do nothing to help.”

“So that’s what you were up to while I was making dinner. I’ll have to tell David thank you next time I see him.” Belle turned her attention back to the tablet computer, ignoring Rumplestiltskin’s muttered insistence that it was a deal and there was no need for thanks. “Ugh this is hopeless. None of these events will work.” Belle ran her finger down the list, shaking her head. “There is already a mother and baby group. I don’t see there being much interest in writing groups if people already don’t like to read. The school have refused to schedule a regular visit, apparently the area around the library is a danger zone.”

Rumplestiltskin winced. “They might have a slight point.”

Belle covered his hand with hers. One of the darkest moments of her life had been at the crossroads outside the library. She had spent countless hours tracing the path of events, to work out how they had got to that point and finding so many ways it could have been avoided. She had spent even more time thinking over what had happened next.

It was useless, none of it could be changed but that didn’t stop the regrets. Belle supposed at least they had got their happy ending, she wouldn’t trade what they had for the world, but that didn’t stop her from wishing the price hadn’t been quite so high. Peter Pan might be gone but so was Neal, there was no way that could ever be considered a fair deal. Neal was worth far more and the hole he left in their lives would always be there.

“What shall I search for next?” Belle asked, changing the subject.

“I don’t know sweetheart,” Rumplestiltskin shrugged lightly, his quick mind ticking over the problem. “What is it that you really want? More people to use the library obviously, but why?”

“I want people to see books how I do,” Belle admitted. “I wish they would look at the book and think ...” Belle trailed off, thinking hard, how would someone like Henry phrase it? It wasn’t about her after all, she already liked books. “I want them to think .. wow this book is so awesome.”

“Then search for that,” he suggested.

Belle didn’t have a better idea, so she typed in ‘this book is so awesome’. She expected the top results to be book reviews, which might at least give her an idea of new books she could stock but would otherwise not be helpful. However, the first link wasn’t to a book review, it was to a YouTube video.

Curious Belle clicked on the video. She recognized the people pictured from a movie Henry had recommended, after she had read the book series. She had enjoyed watching it for the novelty but she had only watched the first couple of films. Too much had been left out, or changed from the books, and she had found it more annoying than entertaining.

This song was completely new to her, it didn’t sound like anything she had heard before. Frowning Belle’s eyes flicked over the screen, reading down the right sidebar which held the related videos. There were lots of different tracks. She still wasn’t sure entirely what she was looking at, but the glimmer of an idea had started to percolate in her mind.

There was something she could use here, she just knew it.

*****

“Rumple ...” Belle slipped her hand around his waist, running it up his chest lightly as she leaned against his back.

It was three days after she had started searching for ideas to make the library more appealing to the citizens of Storybrooke. She now had an idea but she needed help to make it happen. She knew that ordinarily her husband would jump at the chance to help her. However, with what she wanted, she knew he would need a little persuading.

“I thought you wanted dinner,” Rumplestiltskin teased.

He twisted round and leant back against the cooker, ignoring the sizzling pans behind him. He pulled Belle back into his arms and lightly kissed her.

“Maybe I want something else,” Belle said suggestively, pressing against him firmly.

He kissed her again, deepening the kiss until she moaned, before stepping back just out of reach. Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow. “Now I hope I’m wrong but I’m guessing that what I want that to mean, and what it actually means aren’t the same.”

Belle gave him an exasperated look. “How do you do that?”

“I’ve been manipulating people for .. well we don’t have to put a number on it,” he smirked and picked up the wooden spoon. He pushed the stir-fry around the pan so it didn’t stick, his movements sure and precise, just like when he worked on magic potions back at the dark castle.

“I’ve got an idea to get interest in the library, and I need your help,” Belle admitted.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her. “Go on,” he urged, his tone neutral.

Belle gulped. “Well you’ve heard of the Harry Potter books?”

“I remember the movies we watched,” he said dryly.

“It’s a very popular series Rumple and so many people call themselves fans of those books - fans Rumple, over books! That’s just the sort of thing I want people to be inspired to feel and well, you see ...” Belle trailed off.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her expectantly but faced with saying her idea out loud, Belle suddenly didn’t know if she could do it. She knew how much he would hate it, did she really have a right to ask him? Perhaps there was someone else she could co-opt to help her, and she could leave her poor husband alone.

The enticing smell of the dinner, which looked almost done, provided a way out.

“Never mind,” Belle said quickly. “I’ll get the plates and glasses.”

She twisted to leave but Rumplestiltskin caught her wrist gently in his hand. Belle turned back to face him. He raised her hand and gently kissed the back of it, causing her to smile softly. If the town could see him alone with her, they would never believe how naturally sweet he was.

“Just tell me,” he coaxed. “Whatever your idea is, I suspect it’s not as bad as I’m imagining.”

“It’s called wizard rock,” Belle muttered. “Songs written about the books. There are hundreds of them by dozens of different bands and artists. Apparently they tour across the country sometimes, performing sometimes even in libraries.”

“Sweetheart ...” Rumplestiltskin started, warning in his tone.

“I know, obviously they couldn’t come here,” Belle said hastily before continuing hesitantly. “I was hoping that maybe .. maybe we could .. do it ourselves?” She cringed but Rumplestiltskin just looked perplexed.

“You want a concert at the library,” he stated uncertainly. Belle nodded slightly and his frown deepened. “Who would you get to ... oh no!” Rumplestiltskin backed away and held his hands up. He shook his head, his eyes wide. “That’s what you meant by do it ourselves. No absolutely not.”

“Even if we made a deal?” Belle asked hopefully.

A flicker of interest crossed Rumplestiltskin’s face. He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head again. “I can’t Belle. I’d be a laughing stock.”

“I know such a deal would carry a high price.” Belle bit her bottom lip, her gaze lingering warmly on her husband. “I’d offer you anything.”

He looked amused. “You know I’d never ask for anything you weren’t willing to give anyway. Really Belle sexual favors for public humiliation?”

Belle blushed. “You’re right. I’ll ask someone else. I shouldn’t have even suggested it. I knew you’d hate the idea.”

She turned and got the plates and glasses from the cupboard, setting them down on the counter. It wasn’t like Rumplestiltskin couldn’t sing and there was this one song she had found, it was just a perfect duet for the two of them. However, she had known it was a long shot. He was the town monster and he liked it that way.

Singing a song about books in front of everyone, it would destroy his precious reputation. It would be hard for people to feel so afraid of the almighty dark one after that. He liked the fear, it kept people from getting too close. If he did something like that, then the town might start to think of him as a real human, someone with feelings.

“I’ll talk to Henry, he might be interested. Perhaps I could post a flyer, asking for volunteers,” Belle suggested.

“That’s a good plan,” Rumplestiltskin murmured, subdued.

Belle moved behind him and hugged him tightly. She dropped a quick kiss on his shoulder before letting go. She didn’t want him to think for one moment that she was unhappy with him just because he said no. Although, her lips quirked with humor, when she remembered how he postured back home, it wasn’t as if he was completely adverse to everyone’s attention. Perhaps if she got him to wear that dragonhide jacket ...

*****

The following day Belle was making up some flyers by hand in the library. She knew she could use the computer, and then print out as many copies as necessary. However, Lacey’s cursed memories just provided rudimentary knowledge. She knew enough to browse the internet, send email or buy books from Amazon. Designing a nice graphic was a bit beyond her skillset. The same with getting the music needed for this plan.

Belle chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. Hopefully someone would volunteer who was computer literate. Although, maybe she was kidding herself. If people couldn’t be bothered to come in for a few minutes ever now and then, to check out and return books, why would they volunteer for a special library event?

Maybe it would be different enough, plus being a one-off event, to attract at least some interest. She sighed, her mind was going round in circles. She would never tell Rumplestiltskin, because he would worry, but after being imprisoned for the best part of thirty years she needed human interaction.

Everyone was different, some people genuinely were better on their own. However, she had been raised for a position that dealt with people. Sometimes, these days she did want to shut the world out, dealing with everyone was exhausting, but it was good for her, better than being trapped in her own mind all day.

“Hey Grandma.”

Belle twisted round at the sudden sound. It was only Henry, leaning against the open library doorway. She sucked in a deep breath and lowered her hand back to her side, from where it had flown up to clutch her chest. If people came to the library more often, then their appearance wouldn’t startle her so badly.

“Henry, I’ve told you to call me Belle,” Belle told him fondly.

Although she supposed that she was not really any younger than Mary Margaret, she just felt too young to be a grandmother, she wasn’t even a mother yet. Hopefully one day soon, that would change. She hadn’t liked to talk about it with Rumplestiltskin, she just kept waiting for the right magical time to come along. The wound from Neal’s death would never heal. Rumplestiltskin would make an amazing father, the trick would be to get him to accept that.

“Ok Grandma Belle.” Henry smiled, his twinkling in a way that meant his paternal heritage really could never be doubted. “Grandpa called, said you were doing something cool and needed help.” He stepped further into the library and picked up one of the finished flyers. “A wizard rock concert? Awesome! I wanted to go when they were in Boston, but then that thing with the genie happened, and then that other thing with the guy that used to be a lion and then ...”

“Yeah Storybrooke can be a little ..”

“Crazy,” Henry finished. He rolled his eyes. “That’s kinda what you get when you put everyone, from all the realms, in one place. All those people that used to be important, ruling their own kingdoms and now boom - suburbia.”

Belle laughed. Henry’s ability to keep a straight face just added to his comic timing. She still remembered when he came to help Rumplestiltskin in the shop, he dressed in a suit and told Regina he was ‘getting married’. The look on the former Queen’s face was priceless.

“You know we need to get everyone involved. Meeting at Granny’s,” Henry declared. “Hot chocolate and brainstorming, what’s not to like? It’s going to be epic, I just know it!”

Buoyed by Henry’s enthusiasm, Belle felt hers return banishing her earlier doubts. This could be something fun for the whole town to get involved with, something that wasn’t forming alliances to defeat the villain of the week. They could all use a little downtime.

That reminded her, Ruby should be pleased and willing to help. Ruby had tried to get a karaoke night going but in between the incident with the former King Alexander, and then that time with the smoke monster, the idea had been forgotten.

This might actually work after all.

*****

Two weeks later and the day of the concert had arrived. The entire Charming, Swan, Mills, Hood family had thrown their collective weight behind the plan. Belle knew that was down to Henry’s insistence. She also suspected it had a lot more to do with making the town forget the last incident, rather than any actual desire to help her or the library.

Ursula, the sea witch had come to town and she had not been best pleased with a certain Killian Jones. The sea witch unfortunately hadn’t been concerned with anyone who got between her and the pirate. At least the latest crisis to hit the town, had been solved relatively quickly. Peace returned to the small town, if only for a moment, and events other than battling evil could be held once more.

The library was too small for the concert to be held there. However, the roads outside had been closed to traffic for the day and a small stage had been constructed. There was a white backdrop behind, for the lighting to be projected on. The speakers were dotted around the stage and further up Main Street. Granny had set up several stalls, and was already doing a roaring trade on drinks and cakes. An almost festival like atmosphere had descended. Belle’s gut clenched in worry, this was usually the point when the villain of the week would show up to ruin everything.

“Almost showtime Grandma,” Henry beamed.

Belle gave Henry a quick hug, this really wouldn’t have been possible without him. It also wouldn’t have been possible without her husband. She scanned the area but she couldn’t spot him. Belle frowned, he’d designed a spell for the lighting backdrop and so he should be here. Typically for him, he had been secretive about it but she knew that it was bound to be impressive. He would do whatever he could to make today a success for her.

“Ok,” Belle breathed to herself. She took a deep breath and stepped up onto the stage, tapping the main microphone, sounding a dull thud through the speakers. “Hi .. hello .. welcome Storybrooke to the wizard rock library concert.”

The chaotic chatter of the crowd faded during her words, until the crowd was mostly silent. Belle gulped, as trained as she had been for public speaking, having everyone’s eyes on her would never stop being nerve wracking.

“I hope you all have fun today and get involved. The songs you will hear today were written by people who love the Harry Potter series. I hope some of you are fans ...”

Belle was cut off as a large group of children roared in approval. Her eyes caught sight of Roland Hood, and Grace, Jefferson’s daughter in the group. She glanced over at Henry who winked at her.

“This series isn’t for everyone. Perhaps some of you would like to come into the library sometime and find your next favorite book,” Belle suggested, holding her breath.

That was kind of the point of this concert, although she did like how it had brought the town together, if only for just one day. A few people started clapping, and within moments the rest of the crowd joined in. Again, Belle’s sharp eyes picked out the leaders of the movement. This time the Merry Men.

A lump caught in her throat, they might only be doing this because Henry asked them too, but it was still more support than she could ever have hoped for as the wife of the dark one. She was more used to prejudice and scorn, from people that would never understand, who were only blinded by their own misconceptions. This was the power of good right here, the love of family, the reason why Storybrooke would never fall to darkness.

“To kick off this concert we’ve got Henry, with the song that sparked the idea - this book is so awesome.” Belle smiled, stepping back off the stage, to make room for Henry. He looked the same combination of nervous and excited that she felt. The crowd applauded, this time needing no prompting.

Henry cleared his throat. The music he had downloaded online clicked on. Belle watched him fretfully. She knew that Henry wasn’t much of a singer but then this was half karaoke. According to Ruby, half the fun was if people weren’t very good.

“This book is so awesome, I can do anything. This book is so awesome ...” Henry started singing.

Behind him the lighting display clicked on. Belle gasped, as she realized what the spell did. It was simpler than she imagined but no less effective. They didn’t have the lighting gear to project onto a screen, so that’s all the magic took care of, the actual display was a very familiar looking YouTube video. She smiled, her husband was clever. Belle scanned the crowd, her brow furrowed as she still couldn’t spy Rumplestiltskin. What was he up to?

“Thank you,” Henry bowed to a cheering crowd, his wide grin splitting his face. “Up next Grandma Snow and erm, I mean Mary Margaret and David with ‘A Different Kind’, should be good.”

Henry jumped off the stage as his maternal grandparents took his spot.

“Well done Henry.” Belle gave him another quick hug.

Contrary to what she would have expected, it was David that looked most uncomfortable on stage. He warmed up during the performance but Snow was clearly enjoying it the whole way through.

“Today’s the date, you remember the routine. He’s coming right now ..” Snow sang, fake clutching her stomach as she acted along with the song.

“Wait, what do you mean?” David sang back, trying to look perplexed but the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, ruined the effect.

“James, we’re having a baby ..”

“Oh,” David said in fake sudden comprehension.

Snow shot him an exasperated, dirty look and the crowd laughed. Belle felt her tension melt away, this was working, people were having fun, it wasn’t going to be a complete disaster.

“Next up Hook with a song called ‘Important Lessons’ .. as the school teacher shouldn’t I have done that one Henry?” Snow frowned, looking over at Henry.

Henry sniggered, trying to choke back his laughter. “No, no, not at all.”

Hook swaggered onto the stage. “Defense against the dark arts is the most important class to which you’ll ever go. That is why I’m here, I’m here to teach you everything that I know,” he started slowly.

He winked at the crowd, as he took a deep breath before the tempo picked up.

“I’m been travelling with trolls, and the year with the yeti left me cold. I got to say not all werewolves are bad but that’s because one of them gave me a bottle of Ogden’s old. I’ve got perfect teeth and I’m got perfect hair and when I move I seem to walk on air. Where there’s evil, that’s where I’ll go and I’m witch weekly’s most charming smile, five times in a row.”

“Henry!” Belle swatted him gently. “You did not pick that song for Hook.”

“I picked the songs for everyone,” Henry admitted easily. He flashed a devilish grin. “Hook rather liked this one, the whole fighting against evil thing.”

“Yeah I know but Lockhart ...” Belle gave into her laughter. Half the crowd were now sniggering at Hook’s posturing and Belle groaned, putting her face in her hands. “When he realizes he’s not going to be happy.”

“Mom will set him straight,” Henry stated, completely unconcerned.

Belle shook her head and to think Rumplestiltskin had been the one worried about public humiliation. Hook left the stage the second he was finished, forgetting to introduce the next song. He made a beeline for Henry, who promptly stepped away from Belle’s side and disappeared into the crowd.

Hook frowned and went after him, but the sound of Emma’s voice brought his attention back to the stage. Emma looked even more uncomfortable than her father as she dutifully took her place at the microphone.

“So now sing to me about a time in life, a brighter time, when magic comes from deep inside our hearts and goes to shape the world,” Emma sang.

“That was my second choice, it’s called ‘The Hero’, which makes sense and it was short enough for mom,” Henry told her, popping up at Belle’s side once more now Hook was distracted. “My first suggestion was one called ‘My Deatheater Boyfriend’, do you know it?”

Belle thought hard, she had listened to so many songs lately but that one did sound familiar. She shrugged and Henry handed her his phone, where he had the song queued up. Belle lifted one of the headphones to her ear and listened to the start. _‘I don’t really know what to do about you, now that I know you have a dark mark tattoo.’_ and groaned, that was probably worse than the Lockhart song. She got the feeling Henry was being more than a little personal with his song choices.

Ruby went up next, delighting the crowd with a tongue in cheek version of ‘Teenage werewolf’. Sean and Ashley followed, eager to show a more friendly face to Storybrooke, to dispel any lingering bad will from Sean’s fathers actions a few months earlier. They did a remarkably passable ‘Lumos Flies’, playing the parts of Ron and Hermione.

“Oh mom is next, man she was hard to pick a song for,” Henry shook his head. “I wanted something by the Parselmouths, you know let the evil queen out to play a little but she wanted to duet with Robin, hence picking Catalyst for Love.”

When Robin and Regina took the stage, the loudest cheer came from Roland. Little John pushed his way through the crowd, and lifted the small boy onto his shoulders so he wouldn’t miss a second of his daddy’s performance.

“You mesmerize me,” Robin began.

“With your heroic tendencies,” Regina sang back.

“You and me it’s like alchemy, our love will be the catalyst ...”

Belle sighed wistfully watching the duet. It was another unlikely pairing, the evil Queen and a former thief that had robbed the rich to give to the poor. However, that was true love, right there, it was evident in every action and every expression.

She would never be friends with Regina, not after locking her up for all those years and for Lacey, stealing her from Rumplestiltskin’s side when he needed her the most. However, she did still wish Regina the best, with her second chance at love. They could all use a little more love in the world.

“One kiss will set us free, from all the chaos surrounding us now and we’re starting, a chain reaction that will never end.” Regina smiled, as she sang.

When the song ended, Regina moved to leave the stage but Robin didn’t. Instead he dropped to one knee. “I was going to do this later but I just can’t wait a second longer. Regina, would you do me the very great honor of being my wife?”

Regina’s eyes glittered with unshed tears. “Oh Robin ..”

“Something always interrupts us, you see,” Robin noted knowingly.

Belle snorted quietly to herself, it seems her and Rumplestiltskin weren’t the only couple who had that problem. Storybrooke was certainly hell on date night. Her eyes welled with tears, she had only just been thinking a moment earlier how right the pairing on stage was. Now, it was even more beautiful.

“You know you didn’t have to ask. You know my answer, always and forever,” Regina murmured softly. “You are my future.”

“And I’m with you, always.” Robin stood, handed Regina the ring and kissed her gently. “Sorry for the spectacle my lady.”

“Why? I’m not. We belong together, I want everyone to know that.” Regina tugged him back for a deeper kiss, before the both left the stage hand in hand.

The concert continued, the background lighting was happening but Belle still couldn’t spot Rumplestiltskin. After the romantic moment between Regina and Robin, Belle had wanted nothing more than to hold her husband. Seeing love between others, reminded her of the love she had. However, he was nowhere in sight.

Eventually, the last song took the stage, a group effort with the ‘House Song’ and Belle sighed, realizing that Rumplestiltskin must be hiding. He didn’t even want to be seen at such a happy town event. She was a fool to have ever hoped he would have participated.

The stage emptied. Belle took a deep breath, to go on stage and thank everyone for coming when there was a cloud of smoke - crimson smoke. Rumplestiltskin had finally arrived.

“Not so fast dearies,” Rumplestiltskin trilled. “Show’s not quite over just yet.”

Belle’s jaw dropped. When Rumplestiltskin had come back from Neverland he’d worn dragon hide and leather, but that had swiftly been packed away in favor of Mr Gold’s suits around Storybrooke. Even with the villains of the week, Rumplestiltskin didn’t bother to change, seemingly content with putting the flair of the dark one aside, embracing the more quietly menacing approach Gold had perfected over twenty eight cursed years.

Now the flair and the posture was back with a vengeance. With a black dragon hide jacket, green silk shirt and leather pants, Rumplestiltskin struck a pose on the stage.

“I believe there’s one duet left,” Rumplestiltskin announced, cackling to the gathered crowd but when his eyes met Belle’s they were soft and full of love.

Beaming Belle took the stage, they hadn’t practiced but they could do this, their natural chemistry would carry them through. The music started and Belle stared into her true loves eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but that would have to wait or she would miss her cue.

“Who would have known that I could like a boy like you. Tall, dark and Slytherin, what’s a girl to do? ... and now without you by my side I feel incomplete. Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat, two rival houses boy but we don’t have to be like that.” Belle began the song

The first verse was hers alone to carry. Her clear sweet voice rang through the air as she sung the song that she had picked out for the two of them.

“I’d never thought, you’d be in my life. Two different worlds that rarely collide and it’ll never be the way it was before,” Rumplestiltskin’s voice joined with hers for the chorus, before Belle fell silent and he continued on his own. “Because baby I’m a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor.”

He looked nervous, Belle realized, but she knew that was something only she would notice. All anyone else would see was the dark one in full regalia, prancing around on stage, bringing back memories of his more dramatic flourishes in the old world.

“Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve, bump into this girl that’s on my floor she just wants to see, what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark. Who would have known you don’t need a wand to start a spark. I slither up to you, you can be my lion cub ...”

The song continued.

“Oh girl this isn’t like me,” Rumplestiltskin sang.

“Two hearts quickly beating,” Belle sang back.

“Our love has taken hold. The whole world is shiny red and gold,” they sang together.

“Because baby I’m a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor,” Rumplestiltskin finished the last line, ending in the most dramatic of bows. The audience seemed too stunned or afraid to applaud. He tugged Belle close, and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. “You are my wizard love, my only witch.” he repeated a line from the song. “I love you sweetheart.”

He then stepped back, cackled, pranced and then disappeared in the characteristic plume of crimson smoke. A moment later the cheering started. Belle missed who had prompted it this time, but Ruby gave her a big thumbs up, from over by Granny’s stall.

“The concert is now over,” Belle declared.

She had a husband to find - and reward.


End file.
